


Up Close and Personal

by scelestus



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, and baekhyun is the worst (best) friend on earth, sehun is dumb and jongin is perfect, that's basically it, title courtesy of baekhyun ((ty bbh))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scelestus/pseuds/scelestus
Summary: Who knew bboi88 aka his nerdy online gaming friend Kim Jongin was actuallythefamous Youtube and Instagram star Kai? Sehun certainly didn’t.(He actually thought he was getting catfished instead. Oops.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I screamed a lot (in agony) at random intervals while writing this story but let’s pray the result is good anyway. I hope you’ll like it!!

 

 **bboi88:**  
and then monggu actually shook his head at me!  
and i was like, no isnt the sweater i got for u cute?  
but he wouldnt let me put it on him!  
:-(

 **grumpycat94:**  
lol  
maybe monggu was right  
maybe u have shit fashion taste

 **bboi88:**  
hdu!  
i’ll have u know people compliment what i wear all the time!  
they say i do the casual style right  
comfy and stylish!

Sehun is about to reply when there’s a shriek of “I’m hooome!” before the door bangs open. He turns around to glare at the newcomer.

“Can you _try_ not to break our door down every time you get home?”

Baekhyun, his housemate, shrugs nonchalantly, the four shopping bags in each hand jiggling with the movement. “What can I do when my hands aren’t free? Obviously I have to use my foot to kick the door open!”

“Maybe you can, oh I don’t know, _try buying less clothes_.”

“One of the greatest joys in life is shopping for pretty clothes and rocking yourself in them,” the other says, pointing a finger up in the air like he’s saying something very profound. “My young child, you will know once you actually start caring more about your appearance.”

“First of all, _eww_ , I’m not your child, and I would feel sorry for whoever that kid is someday. Second, I am very fashionable, thank you very much.”

“True, your taste in clothing isn’t bad,” Baekhyun admits. “But the problem is you hardly ever dress up.”

“Because there is no reason to. I go to class and get home every day. Then on the weekends I have my part-time job. What’s the point of dressing up?”

“Maybe you should go on dates more,” Baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows, then glances at the computer screen behind him. “Instead of spending all your time behind the screen chatting to beep-bop 88.”

“It’s not beep-bop 88, it’s bboi88!” Sehun protests. “And he has a name. His name is Kim Jongin!”

“And this Kim Jongin is a sixty year old creeper.”

“No he’s not! He’s in college, just like us!”

“You don’t know that.”

“Yes I do!”

“How?” Baekhyun’s expression turns more somber as he stares at Sehun. “You guys have never video-chatted before. He explicitly turns down your offer to skype with him. You have no idea what he looks like and you guys have been talking for months now. Don’t you think that’s strange? He obviously has something to hide.”

The younger deflates. “B-But I’ve talked to him on the phone before. He sounded young.”

“You know not all sixty year old creeper has the voice of an _actual_ sixty year old creeper, right?”

“But…” Sehun drops his head, pouting.

“I’m just worried for you, Sehun,” his friend pats him on the shoulder--or tries to, anyway, with the bazillion bags still in his hand. “I feel like you’ve been spending all your free time lately with this Kim Jongin, and I don’t want you to get scammed. Just be careful, alright?”

“Yeah, I know.” Sehun flashes the other a smile, touched. “Thanks, Baekhyun. You might suck most of the time but once in a blue moon you actually act your age and be the caring hyung you’re supposed to be.”

“Hey, I detest that!” Baekhyun yells, swirling around so that his shopping bags whack Sehun in the arm on purpose. “Now I’m going into my room to sulk because I have such a mean dongsaeng!”

“More like you’re going into your room to try on all your new clothes!” Sehun yells back, giggling, as the older struts away.

When he turns back to the computer screen, the chat is flashing at him.

 **bboi88:**  
whered u go?  
do u not believe me?  
it’s true u know :-(

Sehun stares at the window for a moment before typing out his reply.

 **grumpycat94:**  
i wouldn’t know  
after all, i’ve never seen what u looked like irl

Sehun waits with trepidation for the reply, and it feels like forever until there is one.

 **bboi88:**  
do u rly want 2 know what i look like?

 **grumpycat94:**  
idk it’s just we’ve been talking for awhile  
don’t u want to know what i look like?

 **bboi88:**  
i already know what u look like  
u look like a very cute grumpy cat

Sehun’s heart was beating rapidly in his chest at Jongin’s first line until he read the second line.

 **grumpycat94:**  
how mean  >:(  
i told u my housemate made that username for me when i wasn’t looking!  
and now i’m too lazy to make a new account

 **bboi88:**  
nah its cool  
i like it. i think it suits u

 **grumpycat94:**  
how?

 **bboi88:**  
its cute  
like u

 _What?_ Sehun’s mind is blaring. This--Jongin doesn’t mean anything by this, right? Like, the boy calls his dogs cute all the time. So maybe he thinks (assumes) Sehun is cute in the platonic, casual way that his dogs also are.

 _Though I’m not sure being compared to a dog is much better…_ he grumbles internally.

 **grumpycat94:**  
i’m not cute at all  
my friends all say i have a resting bitchface  
i look very mean irl  
rawr!

 **bboi88:**  
hahaha  
nah u r cute  
trust me

 _How can I trust you when I’m not sure if you are who you tell me you are?_ Sehun thinks, expression falling.

 **grumpycat94:**  
stop changing the subject  
why won’t u let me know what u look like?  
...u’re not an actual 60 y/o man r u?

 **bboi88:**  
LOL  
nah im not  
its just  
maybe im insecure  
maybe im rly ugly

He frowns.

 **grumpycat94:**  
u don’t strike me as an insecure person the 3 months we’ve been talking  
and idc if u’re ugly  
what if i show u my pic 1st?

Sehun hurriedly scrolls through his selca folder. This is it. Jongin _has_ to show Sehun a picture back if Sehun showed it first, because the other boy can’t just leave him hanging, right?

So he tries to find a picture that he looked good in, but more or less casual because he ‘doesn’t want to come on too strong’, or however Baekhyun had put it.

 **grumpycat94:**  
ok here it is  
  
told u i have a bitchface  
>.<

Jongin doesn’t reply for a long while which makes Sehun freak out because--Is there something wrong with that picture? Does the other think he looked hideous? Did he come on too strong? Does Jongin not want to be friends anymore? Does--

 **bboi88:**  
wow, umn…  
nah  
u r very cute  
i told u

Sehun frowns. What’s with the ‘wow, umn…’? There _is_ something wrong with that picture, after all! Fuck, he should’ve chosen a better one! Now he is going to regret for the rest of his life--

 **bboi88:**  
ok so i am very nervous  
but here goes:  


Sehun ends up staring at his computer screen.

And staring.

And staring some more.

Because Jongin is--

\-- _cute_.

No, he is not a sixty year old creeper. Heck, he looks around Sehun’s age, and very.

Very.

Cute.

_Fuck._

“Oh my god, who is this cutie?” a shrill voice blasts behind him, and Sehun jerks his head around to see Baekhyun looking at the picture, too.

“Oh, umn…”

“Wait, are you talking to beep-bop? _Is this beep-bop_?”

“Yup,” Sehun answers, feeling victorious. “See, I _told_ you he wasn’t some creepy old man! He’s young, and--cute… Fuck.”

“Oh, I’d bet you wanna fuck him,” Baekhyun does his wiggly-eyebrows thing again.

“That’s not what I meant--”

“Wait, hmn…” Baekhyun pushes the younger’s head to the side to lean closer to the computer screen. “Wait, Sehun, doesn’t beep-bop look familiar? I swear I’ve seen him before…”

“Huh?” Sehun blinks, also hovering over the screen. He was too shocked and relieved from how cute Jongin actually was earlier that he didn’t look closely, but now that his friend had mentioned it… It’s true. Jongin looks oddly familiar… Like…

“Oh my god, I recognize him. Isn’t this _Kai_?”

“Kai? You mean the famous dancer and Instagrammer Kai? The one whose videos hit one million views every time and whose pictures get hundreds of thousands of likes?”

“Yeah! Like, the one whose hipthrusts are to die for! I’ve always wondered how it would feel to get fucked by such a hot dancer--”

“Baekhyun!” Sehun snaps, face heating up, because--Yeah. Okay. So Sehun’s seen Kai’s videos before where he danced to slow jams and literally hipthrust-ed right at the camera. And yeah, it’s pretty damn sexy. _Definitely_ jerk-off material.

Not that he would ever tell his housemate that.

But the thing is--the thing is--

“Wait,” Sehun turns to Baekhyun. “So Jongin is Kai?”

“Uh…” Baekhyun stares back at him, eyes equally wide and pondering. “I don’t know… It’s kinda hard to imagine _the_ Kai is your lame beep-bop friend…”

“He’s not lame--”

“All you guys ever talk about are his dogs and memes and random cat videos!”

“Because they’re funny!”

“And lame! You guys got to know each other from playing Leagues of Legend, for god’s sake!”

“Hey, Leagues of Legend is cool! You play it, too!”

“I do, but I don’t make friends with random players there that I ended up chatting for days and nights and developed a crush on them without knowing what they even looked like!”

“I--” Okay, so maybe he _does_ have a tiny weeny itty bitty crush on Jongin, only because they had clicked so well, but! “I know what he looks like _now_!”

“And he looks like Kai! Who possibly can’t be your nerdy friend! You’re getting _catfished_!”

“Cat… fished…?”

“Yeah, you know what it means, right? It means someone who pretends to be someone waaaay hotter than they actually are IRL so they can trick hapless youngins into romantic relationships with them!”

“I know what it means,” Sehun mumbles, kicking his foot against the desk.

It can’t be, can it?

Sweet, thoughtful Jongin that Sehun really likes and makes his heart flutter whenever they chat, is a lying, scamming person?

Is he just trying to fool Sehun? Why? Because he can’t reveal his real face? Is Sehun being tricked?

“You should probably stop talking to him, Sehun,” Baekhyun tells him solemnly before walking away, heading out the door.

When Sehun looks back at the chat, there is a plethora of new messages popping up.

 **bboi88:**  
so uh, how do i look?  
sehun?  
r u there?  
omg where did u go :-(  
that pic sucks doesnt it i told u so  
ure disappointed arent u :-(  
sehun?  
why wont u answer me  
can we just  
pretend this never happened  
sighs

Sehun stares at the typed words, contemplating. Finally, he replies.

 **grumpycat94:**  
r u rly who u r in the pic?

 **bboi88:**  
huh? yeah

 **grumpycat94:**  
ok  
hey, u live in seoul too, right?  
can we meet up?  
in a cafe or smthn?

This is it. If Jongin turns down his offer--if he makes up excuses as to why they can’t see each other in person even though they should live close by each other, then this means the other boy has something to hide.

This means Jongin has been lying all along.

And this means that everything Sehun had known about Jongin--everything he had come to _love_ about Jongin--is all a lie, too.

If so, then maybe it’s best to break this off as soon as possible, like Baekhyun had advised.

So he waits with bated breaths for the reply. Finally, the notification chimes.

 **bboi88:**  
ok  
if this is what u want  
how about cafe dal in samcheongdong?  
i hear they have great desserts there  
u like sweets, right?

Sehun does, and he is surprised Jongin had remembered and thought of him when deciding which cafe to meet up at.

And this--this is one of the qualities Sehun likes best about Jongin, even when he had no idea what the other boy had looked like, before.

 **grumpycat94:**  
yes  
let’s meet up there, then  
this saturday?

 **bboi88:**  
sure

And it’s finalized.

 

 

 

 

“So… You’re going to meet up with beep-bop.”

“Yes I am. And can you stop calling him beep-bop? He has a name, you know.”

“And it’s _Kai_?” Baekhyun raises an eyebrow at him.

“I don’t know. I guess we’ll see.”

The older crosses his arms. “I don’t think you should go.”

“Why not? Weren’t you the one who wanted me to confirm his identity?”

“Yes, but… What if this is his last trick to you? What if he finally agreed to meet in person because he plans to kidnap you after seeing what a cute, young boy you are from your picture?”

“Eww. Don’t call me a cute young boy,” Sehun cringes.

“But you _are_ a cute, young boy.”

“Well, it sounds wrong coming from _you_.”

“Excuse you I have the purest of hearts, okay. Which is why I’m worried about you meeting up with this total stranger.”

“He’s not a total stranger, and don’t worry, I’ll be fine. We’re meeting up at a cafe, not some deserted, dark alleyway.”

The other sighs. “Okay. Be sure to call me if you ever feel your chastity is in danger, okay? I will come beat that catfish creeper up right away!”

Sehun raises an eyebrow. “With your scrawny arms?”

“Anything for my baby child Sehun!”

“Gross,” Sehun sticks out his tongue, shoving the other playfully. He adjusts his belt before taking one last look in the mirror.

He had opted for a casual outfit, because, first of all, they’re only meeting in a measly cafe. Second of all, this isn’t a date. And third of all, if it does turn out he’s getting catfished, at least he didn’t waste his time dressing up for nothing.

 _But what if I’m not getting catfished and I only came in a sweater and jeans?_ his mind argues with him. _What if Jongin is really Kai? Or is that Kai is really Jongin? Which is his real name?_

He spends a few minutes freaking out before noticing the clock and that he will be running late if he doesn’t get going now.

“Oops, gotta go, Baekhyun!” he shouts, grabbing his bag before rushing out.

“Bye!” the older chirps, waving nonchalantly. “If you’re really not getting catfished, be sure to take some vids of Kai doing his famous hipthrusts up close and personal for me, okay?”

“Pervert!” Sehun exclaims before the door slams shut.

 

 

 

 

 _This is it. The moment of truth is here_ , Sehun tells himself as he stands before the entrance to the coffee shop. _Either I meet an utter creep who is also a liar and get all my hopes dashed, or I meet… someone whose face I often use as jerk-off material in my fantasies…_

 _Fuck. I really am as bad as Baekhyun. No wonder we’re friends_ , he bemoans, clutching his head.

“Umn, excuse me,” a voice calls out from behind him, and Sehun jolts, realizing he’s been blocking the path for anyone to come in--or out.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry, I’ll just--” Sehun stumbles, spinning around and almost colliding into the other person. “ _Oof--_! Okay, I swear I’m usually not this clumsy--”

There’s a throaty chuckle before the voice says, “I think you actually are, _Oh Sehun_.”

“What!” Sehun gapes, jerking his head up and finally looking at whoever he has been talking to.

And finds himself staring into the very same face he had scrolled through endlessly on Instagram, in the videos he had watched over and over--

The very, very cute and handsome (and isn’t that a wonderful combination) of Kai, with his bronze skin and warm eyes and plush lips that are currently pulled into an amused grin as he stares back at Sehun.

“Oh my god you’re actually Kai--!” Sehun squeaks before slapping a palm over his mouth.

Kai-- _Jongin?_ \--winces before speaking. “Yeah, that’s my online name… My real name is Kim Jongin.”

“Jongin. Okay. _Jongin_ ,” Sehun mumbles, a hand clutching at his chest as he continues to stare with bulging eyes.

“Uh, are you okay…? You kinda look like you’re gonna hyperventilate any second now…”

“No, I’m perfectly fine. Just--” _You’re really hot and I can’t believe you’re actually the geeky Jongin I spent late nights chatting with about random shit like LOL formations and cat memes._ “Yeah. Perfectly fine.”

Jongin tilts his head at him before flashing another (gorgeous) smile. “Okay. Let’s go in then, shall we?”

“Yes, let’s.”

So in they go.

 

 

 

 

Jongin, Sehun finds, the actual real-life person Kim Jongin and not the Kai through a computer screen, is a lot more friendly, a little more bashful, a little less picture-perfect sexy self-assured dancer with the alluring gazes (or _eyesfucking_ , as Baekhyun had so crudely put it) and cocky smirks, but a million times more gorgeous and beautiful and every positive adjective Sehun can possibly think of.

Because Kim Jongin is _real_ , an actual person who is sitting across from Sehun, eyes lighting up when he talks about his dogs’ shenanigans last night, laughs heartily when he shows Sehun a new funny reaction video he had found, and just--

If Sehun had been crushing on the faceless Kim Jongin before, it’s safe to say he is a little in love with the _actual_ Kim Jongin now.

It’s in one of the lulls in their conversations where Sehun is sipping quietly on his chocolate milk that Jongin asks, “So, what do you think?”

“Huh? Of what?”

“Me. Meeting me. Am I what you expected?”

 _You were way more than what I had expected._ “Umn, well… To be honest, my friend thought I was getting catfished… He didn’t believe bboi88 is Kai.”

Jongin laughs again, and Sehun doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of hearing this sound. “I was… debating a lot. This is why I was so hesitant on showing you my face before. I didn’t want… our relationship to change, you know? I enjoyed talking to you. Like, as me, myself, not as Kai, or whatever.”

“Yeah, I think I understand what you mean…” Sehun says quietly.

“But I figured, hey, we’ve been talking for months now, and have grown pretty close. And you were so earnest in wanting to see my face. I didn’t want to let you down. I feel like if anyone gets to know who I really am behind my persona Kai, then it should be _you_ , you know?”

No, Sehun actually _doesn’t_ know, because he feels like Jongin had said something very important--very… deep? heartfelt?--to him, and he isn’t exactly sure how he’s supposed to take it.

Does this mean Sehun is special to Jongin?

Sehun hopes so.

“W-What about you?” Sehun mumbles, lacing his hands together on the table nervously. He can feel his cheeks heating up and he silently curses. His skin is so ghastly pale that a blush would show vividly on his face every time. “Am I what you expected?”

There’s a pause as Jongin simply gazes at him silently, making the latter even more nervous. “Nah, you’re not.” Sehun’s expression falls upon hearing this, when the older boy continues, “You’re waaaay cuter than I thought you’d be, from the picture.”

He immediately frowns. “I’m not cute.”

Jongin only barks out a laugh. “Yes, you are. Especially with that pouty face you’re making right now.”

Sehun’s eyebrows furrow more as he bites on his lip. “Well, I guess now you’re more like the Kai I had envisioned.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. I mean, you gotta admit they’re pretty different, the Jongin I got to know in our chats, and the Kai on Youtube and Instagram.”

Jongin simply tilts his head. “Seems like you were a pretty big follower of Kai to know how different ‘we’ are.”

Sehun finds his cheeks flushing. “W-Well, you _are_ pretty famous, you know. Even my friend is a big fan of you. Of Kai.”

“And what is the image that Kai gives off, as opposed to Jongin?”

“Jongin is friendly, thoughtful, casual…” Sehun starts listing. “…And sweet. Kai is…”

“Kai is…?”

 _Sexy as hell when he dances_ , Sehun wants to say. “A celebrity. More glamorous.” _Every teenager’s wet dream_ , he adds silently and winces at himself. Baekhyun has ruined him too much with Katy Perry songs. Fuck.

“Well, thank you, Sehun,” Jongin says, a light smile on his face. “So which version do you like more?”

“Huh? Which one do I like more?”

“Mnn-hmn.”

“I-I like both. I was kinda a big fan of Kai…” Jongin keeps the same blasé smile on his face, and Sehun isn’t sure what to make of it--if the other is satisfied with this answer. “But seeing as how it was _Jongin_ I had gotten to know… It was Jongin whom I grew close to, whose face I wanted to see and meet in person, if I have to choose one… I would pick Jongin.”

Sehun knows he’s told the right answer when the curves of Jongin’s lips widen and bloom into a full-blown smile, genuine.

“I had really wanted to meet you, too,” the older confesses. “It was really nice not having to keep my persona Kai and just be who I truly am, while chatting with you. You accepted and liked me for who I am, and that made me really happy.”

“Hehe, you’re umn, welcome…” Sehun stutters, a hand scratching his head awkwardly as his chest floods with warmth. He makes Jongin _happy_ , just like how Jongin had made him happy.

“I really mean it,” Jongin stresses, reaching across the table and curling fingers around Sehun’s wrist, tugging it away from his head and then slides them up until he can link their hands together.

Jongin is _holding his hand_.

“I am really glad we got to meet today,” the older continues. “I would _love_ it if we can meet again.”

The way Jongin had emphasized on the word ‘love’ feel like there’s something hidden beneath the layers, but Sehun is honestly feeling too _giddy_ to properly dissect it. “I would love it, too,” he answers, squeezing on their linked hands.

It’s a promise.

 

 

 

 

“You mean beep-bop is actually _the_ Kai??” Baekhyun shrieks.

Sehun looks up from his homework and makes a face. “Would you keep it down? The neighbors are going to file a noise complaint again, and it is never my fault.”

“But Kai--Beep-bop--Kai--” his friend keeps sputtering, doing his utmost impression of a gaping fish.

“Yup, Kai. The one you said is every girl--and guy--’s wet dream.”

“But Kai isn’t even a b-boy! Is he? I’ve never seen him do a handstand or spin around on his hands or whatever.”

“Uh, actually… He said the b stand for ballet. So he is actually ballet boy. Because that was the first thing he learned when he started taking lessons.”

“ _Ballet boy_ ,” Baekhyun parrots in disbelief. “Sounds kinda lame to be honest, but since it’s Kai, I’ll give him a pass. And now he is soon to become _Sehun’s boy_.”

“What do you mean, Sehun’s boy?!”

“Isn’t he?” The other is doing that weird wiggly eyebrows thing that Sehun so hates again. “After all, he asked you out on another date.”

“Not a date. Just. Friends. Hanging out.”

“Friends who hang out but will also _fuck_ after.”

“Wow there, isn’t that moving too fast? I don’t even know if he likes me!”

“But you don’t deny that _you_ like _him_ ,” Baekhyun points out with a smirk. “And he obviously likes you back. Why else would he be talking to you for months and months, and even revealed his identity to you? That boy wants you as much as you want him, I can bet my fave three million won coat on that.”

“You and your excessive spending on frumpy clothes…”

“They’re not frumpy, they’re fashionable! And don’t change the subject! This is a one in a million life chance!”

“Of what?”

“Of asking for Kai’s signature-- _Yeah right!_ Of getting to feel those famous hipthrusts of his up close and personal!”

“Why are you always such a pervert?” Sehun whines.

“Honey, don’t even start. I know you use Kai’s videos as your jerk-off material. I saw you once when I came back during the afternoon to get something I forgot.”

“How dare you!” he gasps.

“How dare you… if you don’t take this chance to tap that! Come on, he’s a dancer. He has to be _amazing_ in the shack!”

Sehun gives him an unimpressed look. “Did you happen to forget I dance, too?”

“That just means sex between the two of you are going to be ultra fantastic! Out of this world! A _bone-shaking explosion_!”

“Now you just sound like you’re trying to advertise for a bad porno flick.”

“All the pornos I watch are sizzling hot, thank you very much.”

“Urg.”

“Not urg,” Baekhyun makes a face back at him. “Now remember to dress nicely for your next date, keep touching him accidentally-but-on-purpose, and give him a little sign, you know? Then you can tell me how mindblowing Kai--Jongin? is in the shack once you get home.”

“Urg,” Sehun repeats.

 

 

 

 

Jongin invites him to his apartment (his apartment!!) for their next… hanging out session, and although the older had cited the reason as he wanted to play some video games together with him using couch co-op, it still doesn’t make Sehun any less nervous.

Baekhyun had screamed at him when he saw Sehun leaving in only a striped shirt and jeans until Sehun told him he was going to Jongin’s house and he couldn’t very well dress up for that, could he? Then the older boy had simply winked at him and sent him off with a dainty wave.

So now Sehun stands, in the middle of Jongin’s quite messy living room, DVD cases strewn all over the floor and clothes hanging off the windowsill.

“Sorry, that’s my housemate’s. He’s a mess. Let me clean up for a bit.”

“It’s fine,” Sehun shrugs. “To be honest, our apartment looks more or less the same. We’re college kids, after all.”

Jongin chuckles as he picks up the clothes and kicks the various junk on the floor to a corner. “Yeah. Well, the good thing is he’s on a trip with his club for the weekend, so we have the whole place to ourselves to hog the TV all day!”

Sehun gives a small laugh back, but internally, he is freaking out.

_Jongin and I will be alone in this apartment? Oh my god? Does this mean anything? Is Jongin interested? Would I be interested if Jongin is interested? Hell yeah I would, but is this too soon--_

“Sehun?” a voice calls out, jolting Sehun out of his internal debate with himself.

“H-Huh?” When he looks up, Jongin is holding a can of Sprite to him.

“I would give you beer, but I don’t think we should get drunk on our second date. Maybe in the future.”

“Date?” Sehun echoes blankly, but Jongin is already moving past him to grab the controllers from the junk he had been kicking at previously.

“What game do you want to play, Call of Duty? Battlefield?”

Sehun scrunches up his nose. “COD is too casual. Let’s play Battlefield.”

The other laughs. “Of course, you hipster.”

“As if you can talk, Mr. Instagram King.”

Jongin elbows him playfully as he settles down onto the couch next to Sehun, and Sehun feels warmth at the thought of how they’re so comfortable with each other already despite this being only their second official meeting.

They end up legit spending the whole day cycling through Jongin’s gigantic collection of video games, from shooting to fighting to even laughing over cheesy choices they can choose in the visual novel games (“They’re called _otome_ games,” Jongin tells him as a still portrait of a goodlooking, bluehaired anime guy pops up on the screen, kissing the hand of what is supposed to be the player. “My housemate, Chanyeol, is the one who plays these, and he plays them for kicks, too. He’s weird like that.”)

They only stop once to order pizza in and take turn munching on the slices while watching the other play Skyrim Remaster. Before Sehun can realize it, it is already dark outside.

“Holy shit, it’s almost 10PM already?” Sehun gasps when he checks the clock. “Where did the time go?”

“I’m not surprised, because time always flew by so quickly whenever I'm with you,” Jongin replies with an easy smile, sending a flush up Sehun’s cheek.

“I-I should get home,” Sehun mumbles, clearing his throat. “Do the subways even work at this hour? Urg. Imma need to take a taxi, I guess…”

“Don’t,” the older says, wrapping a hand around his wrist when he makes to stand up. “Stay over.”

_“What?”_

“It’s late. It’s not safe for you to go home alone at this hour.”

“But--My clothes. And… stuff.”

“You can borrow mine, we’re basically the same size anyway. I’ll get you toothbrush and a towel, too.”

“But…”

Jongin tilts his head at him. “Do you not want to?”

And when Sehun looks into Jongin’s eyes, sees the clear, warm brown staring back at him earnestly, he finds it hard to say no.

So he says, “Okay.”

 

 

 

 

They’re squished together on Jongin’s bed as the older shows him a funny cat video on his phone.

They had decided not to use his housemate’s bed for Sehun to sleep in (“I mean, not that I think Chanyeol’d care, but I don’t know what he gets up to in that bed of his, and I wouldn’t wanna subject you to that… Like what if you find some random _stains_ on the sheets? Blerg.” Jongin had said with a cringe.)

Being the gentleman that Jongin is, the boy had offered to let Sehun use his bed while he’ll sleep on a spread-out blanket on the floor.

For now, though, it is still too early for bedtime for the two college boys, so they find themselves huddling on Jongin’s bed instead.

They have now switched to watching an action movie, something Sehun isn’t really paying attention to when he can hear every breath Jongin takes right next to him, and it’s so fucking _distracting_.

It’s during one of those lulls in moments when the commercials start playing that Jongin speaks up, breaking the silence between them. “Sehun?”

“Hmn?”

“I just want to say… thank you.”

At this, Sehun looks up from the screen. “What for?”

“For… being you, I guess. Accepting me.”

“As Jongin?”

The other nods. “You see, I’m actually a really shy and introverted person in real life. I’m sort of nerdy… I like reading books and playing video games and stuff… All the friends I have are those that have been with me since childhood. They’ve always just been… a part of my life since I can remember, you know?”

Sehun nods.

“And then Kai… Kai was my… stress-reliever, I guess. He’s my… persona for when I want to break out of my shell, but too shy to do so in real life. It’s easier hiding behind a screen, right? Behind an online name… No one really knows who you are. I like Kai, too, but I feel like I was juggling two lives. It gets hard sometimes.”

Sehun nudges closer, brushing their arms together as a gesture to let Jongin know he’s there for him, which makes the latter crack a small smile in response.

“And then there’s… you. Someone who accepts me for who I am, as Jongin, but also gets fascinated by Kai, too. My friends all know what a lame person I actually am, so they just laugh when they see the Kai in the videos. But not you.”

“Because you’re not lame at all!” Sehun protests, feeling angry for Jongin’s sake. “You know, I dance, too, and I always watch your videos, wishing I can dance as well as you. As _passionately_.”

Jongin’s smile widens, knocking their heads together gratefully. “I know. And I’m just… really glad, that I got to meet you. Playing LOL was the best decision I had made.”

Sehun giggles, feeling his shoulders rumbling along with Jongin’s since they’re pressed up together side-by-side. It’s only when the laughter dies down that he realizes how close he and the older boy now are, Jongin’s phone having been discarded somewhere, forgotten.

“Hey, Sehun?” Jongin whispers, and his voice is so breathy and low all of a sudden that it sends a chill up Sehun’s spine. “I think I might kind of like you, like a lot. What about you?”

“I think I might kind of like you, like a lot, too,” Sehun whispers back, squeezing his eyes shut when Jongin gingerly links their hands together.

“I’m glad,” Jongin says, and Sehun can feel the other shift, then a palm at his cheek. “I want to kiss you… May I?”

Sehun only nods, and feels the softest touch against his lips, tentative and careful. When Sehun does nothing but parts his lips, eyes still closed, Jongin molds his lips against his and starts licking his way inside.

The kiss quickly turns heated as Jongin stabilizes his other hand onto the wall right beside his ear as he leans forward, Sehun trapped between the hard surface and the older’s firm chest.

“God, I’ve wanted to kiss you since the moment I saw the picture you sent me,” Jongin mumbles against his lips as they break for air.

“Of course you do,” Sehun replies, trying to make his voice arrogant but it just comes out really happy instead.

“What about you?”

“Umn, I kind of wanted to kiss you since the first time I saw your cover of _Rainism_ two years ago,” Sehun confesses. “But that was more lust-based. Then when I saw your picture as Jongin I thought you were catfishing me and was too busy being sad… But then I _really_ wanted to kiss you, as Jongin, when we were at the cafe and your lips were shiny from your vanilla ice cream and you didn’t even realize it because you kept talking to me and I was so fucking _distracted_.”

Jongin only chuckles at his ramblings, burying his head into the crook of Sehun’s neck. “God, you really are as cute as I had imagined you would be.”

“I don’t act cute at all!” Sehun whines which turns into more of a whimper when the older starts to nip at his neck, licking at the sensitive skin there.

“You do. You’re cute without even trying to be,” Jongin mumbles, dragging his teeth up and over the curve of his jawline, making Sehun shudder.

“I’ll have you know there are some things I do that would be _terribly_ inappropriate to be called cute!” Sehun exclaims, wiggling out of Jongin’s grasp and pushing him against the wall instead. Then he bends down onto his hands and knees and comes face to face with Jongin’s crotch, the bulge already prominent against his shorts.

“May I?” Sehun asks, mirroring Jongin’s words just moments earlier. He doesn’t know if this is too soon for a second date, but honestly, he’s wanted to suck his cock since he started using Kai as his jerk-off material, wanted to feel it hot and heavy on his tongue, and now that want is amplified by the fact that he wants to make _Jongin_ feel good.

And Jongin certainly isn’t complaining for he gives a jerky nod before placing a palm on top of Sehun’s head, guiding him closer.

So he tugs down the band of Jongin’s shorts until the cock springs out from its confines. Sehun gives it a few kittenish licks, dragging a palm back and forth across the length until it grows fully hard, curving a nice shade of red against his cheek.

When he takes it into his mouth fully, the gasp that comes out from Jongin as he throws his head back against the wall is _glorious_.

Sehun does his best, swallowing more and more of the length until he can feel the head hitting the back of his throat. It’s slightly painful but when he looks up, Jongin is gazing down at him with hooded eyes and that makes it all worth it. He starts hollowing his cheeks and sucking in earnest, preening at the tugs at his hair from the other’s hand.

“God, Sehun, you’re so fucking _hot_ ,” Jongin praises, voice soft. He has moved his other hand to brush against one of Sehun’s cheeks, feeling the shape of his own cock protruding through the thin layer of skin. “Your lips all wrapped so prettily around me like that. Make me want to see you on my cock, too. _Fuck_ , I want to fuck you so badly. Please tell me I’m not being too forward.”

Sehun only moans at this, sending vibrations against Jongin which makes him moan, too. He pulls himself off the length for a moment, lips kissing the head as he mumbles, “No, not forward at all. I want it.”

“Are you sure?” Jongin has the audacity to look _worried_ now when he was the one who had suggested this in the first place.

“Well, I’ve only been lusting after you for two years and crushing on you for three months now -- Yes I’m sure!” Sehun huffs, glaring up at him.

The other only laughs in amusement. “Truly a grumpy cat,” he comments. “Good thing I think grumpy cats are cute.”

Then Jongin extends his arm towards the small bedside table to the left and rummages through a drawer until he comes out with a tube of lube.

“Sorry, I haven’t restocked my condoms in awhile,” Jongin gives him a sheepish look. “I think Chanyeol should have some in his room, though. Let me go and check--”

“It’s fine,” Sehun calls, stopping him from getting up. “I haven’t had sex in awhile, either, and I trust you.”

“You haven’t?”

“Well, I was kind of spending all my free time chatting to bboi88 to find random strangers at the club to fuck,” Sehun answers dryly.

This only makes Jongin grin. “Same. I was too busy chatting with grumpycat94.”

“What a coincident!”

“I know right?!”

When Jongin pulls him up into a kiss with lingering laughters, Sehun has never felt so _at home_ in his life.

Jongin and him -- they just click. Like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle fitting together.

They continue to kiss while they take each other’s clothes off. Jongin fumbles with the lube, squirting a decent amount onto his fingers before sliding them around Sehun and trailing down towards his lower half.

He can feel Jongin squeezing one of his asscheeks teasingly before a finger dips inside, causing him to let out a drawn-out sigh against Jongin’s lips.

“You feel so hot around my finger,” Jongin mumbles, every breath fanning Sehun’s face. “I can’t wait until I can feel it around me, too.”

“Then hurry it up already!” he complains, prompting another bout of laughter from the other as he slips another finger in, the digits spreading out and stretching him attentively.

“Patience, grumpycat94. You said you haven’t had sex in awhile, right? I don’t want to hurt you.”

Sehun pouts, but his heart flutters at how caring Jongin is. So they leisurely kiss while Jongin stretches him, gradually adding a third finger in, and Sehun can’t take it anymore.

“Please fuck me already,” Sehun whines. “I want to feel _this_ ,” he lets his hand drop down between them and palms at the still hard cock, “inside me. Now.”

“Okay, okay. As you wish, your highness,” Jongin gives one last peck onto Sehun’s lips before pushing forward, lowering Sehun back down onto the bed, staring up at him.

“Ready?”

Sehun is tempted to make some snappy comeback, but Jongin is already taking ahold of his thighs, nudging them up and backward until they’re pressed against his chest, and he flushes momentarily at how _exposed_ he feels in this position.

“Don’t be embarrassed. The view is _great_ for me from up here,” Jongin tells him, a lilt in his voice as the corner of his lips tug into a smirk.

“I didn’t figure gaming nerd bboi88 can be such a tease,” Sehun mumbles.

“Well, I also lead a double life as Kai, the one you’ve been lusting after for two years, so.”

Before Sehun can feel indignant at the (quite truthful) claim, Jongin is already pushing in, and all Sehun can do is exhale slowly as he feels himself being breached bit by bit.

It doesn’t hurt, thanks to Jongin’s thorough prepping, but it does feel a bit strange as he’s not had sex in awhile. At the same time, it also feels kind of _fulfilling_ , to know that Jongin is now inside him, to feel his hot heat, that they’re connected -- that they both like each other and want this and are at this point, now.

In an attempt to stop his train of absolutely sappy and cringey thoughts, Sehun speaks up, “Well, if you’re really Kai, then let’s see you put those dancing techniques to work.”

Jongin, however, only barks out a laugh. “You mean my hipthrusts, right? You want to feel them _up close and personal_?”

For a horrifying moment, Sehun thinks Baekhyun had somehow managed to talk to Jongin and told him all about Sehun’s dirty fantasies. _Oh my god, how did he know? Fuck, this is mortifying. Abort mission, Oh Sehun, abort! Play it cool. Just try to play it cool--_

“You probably should choose a harder password to guess on your computer, because your _awesome_ friend who goes by the name of Byunbie told me you’re _quite_ a fan of my hipthrusts by using your Line account.”

 _I’m going to kill you, Byun Baekhyun!!_ is his instant thought, and he’s about to plot all the ways he can brutally murder his best friend slash housemate when Jongin chooses that moment to pull out before thrusting back in.

“ _Fuck--_ ” Sehun gasps in surprise.

“But let’s not talk about other people right now, okay? I want you to focus on me, and only _me_.”

There’s a sudden dark look inside those brown eyes Sehun is looking up to, and he shivers a little at the possessive tone.

But he still finds himself saying, “That’s a tough demand to make. If you want me to only focus on you, you’d better work hard enough for me to forget about everything but you.”

“Oh, I don’t think that’s a very hard thing to do at all,” Jongin murmurs before he starts to fuck Sehun in earnest.

His pace is slow, but every thrust hits hard, tapping right onto Sehun’s prostate and sliding him up the sheets at the same time from the force. It’s sort of agonizing in a delicious kind of way, and Sehun finds himself panting already, sweat beading down his temples just from how _good_ it feels.

As if that isn’t enough, Jongin starts shifting angles, rotating his hips slightly as he uses a strong palm to force one of Sehun’s legs down, down down _down_ until he can feel it hovering right next to his ear, Sehun split wide open for Jongin to fuck into him with leisure.

“I guess you really are a dancer, because you’re quite flexible, huh?”

“ _Oh my god, fuck you_ ,” Sehun wheezes, face and neck flushed red from the pleasure and shame at the revealing position simultaneously.

“I am,” Jongin replies simply.

It continues like this for a few long, torturous moments. Sehun feels dizzy, like he’s going to faint at any minute, when Jongin finally, _finally_ wraps a hand around his cock and starts stroking him in time with his thrusts.

“Sehun, look at me,” Jongin calls out to Sehun’s unfocused, bleary eyes. “I want you to _look at me_ when you come, okay?”

“ _Haa… Haa…_ ” Sehun heaves, trying to gulp in desperate breaths as he tries to do as the other said. It’s _too much_ \-- Jongin hitting precisely at his spot at every slam into him, to the sure fingers curling around his cock, stroking him expertly, to the dark brown orbs Sehun finds himself staring up at, so dark they’re like an endless abyss, like they can suck Sehun into their depths at any moment--

“Jongin, I’m coming, I’m--” He doesn’t get to say more, for he is already splattering all over, staining Jongin’s hand and his own stomach.

Jongin lets out a guttural groan as he feels Sehun clench around him, and with one last push, he comes inside Sehun, painting his walls white.

They both take a few moments to catch their breaths, and when Jongin slowly starts to pull out, he winces. “Oh shit. I had meant to pull out before coming but I lost it in the heat of the moment. Sorry, Sehun.”

Sehun only waves him off, too tired to form a coherent response.

Jongin leans over to the table again for a box of tissue this time, and carefully, meticulously, starts wiping all the come off his body, cleaning him.

Which makes a warmth start spreading up Sehun’s chest, not just from over-exhaustion, but at how caring Jongin is towards him. It makes him feel… happy. Cared for.

_Loved._

When Jongin is done, Sehun wastes no time in tugging on his arm, sending the older toppling down on top of him, and pulling him into a kiss.

“Hey,” Sehun whispers, like it’s a private secret just between the two of them. “This might be too forward for a second date, but I think I’m a little in love with you, bboi88.”

“Our second date of meeting in person but more like the a hundred and sixth time we’ve talked to each other in total,” Jongin whispers back. “I think I’m a little in love with you, too, grumpycat94.”

And as they kiss again, slow and sweet, Sehun puts a mental reminder to spend some real currency the next time he plays Leagues of Legend as thanks for letting the two of them meet each other.

 

 

 

 

(“So did you fuck him?”

“Yup.”

“Were his hipthrusts as amazing as I bet they were up close and personal?”

“Of course.”

“Fuck I’m so jealous! Did you take some vids like I told you to??”

“Hmn I didn’t think about it, but now that you mention… I should try, next time.”

“Yes!! Be sure to send them to me too, okay?”

“In your dreams, _Byunbie_.”

“What. Noooo where are you going, Sehun?? Come back here, my child, _I didn’t raise you up to be this way--_ ”)

 


End file.
